ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Finn the Bird Hero
is an American platformer game series created by Joe Murray and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since August 4, 2006. It's games were developed by Eurocom (for the first three games), Warner Bros. Game by themselves (from All-Stars Speedy Racing to James Cardinal) and Avalanche Software (starting with'' All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing'' for Finn starring, and the sixth game for the solo franchise) Synopsis A blue jay named Finn must save the Bird Place from a evil crab named Dr. Pinzars, who uses the citizens for experimentation. Games *''Finn the Bird Hero'' (2006) *''Finn the Bird Hero 2: The Temple of Wings'' (2009) *''Finn the Bird Hero 3: Crustacean Attack!'' (2012) *''Collin All-Stars Speedy Racing'' (2013) *''Finn the Bird Hero 4: Year of the Bird'' (2014) *''Finn the Bird Hero 5: Bird Feature'' (2016) *''James Cardinal'' (2018) *''Collin All-Stars X-treme Speedy Racing'' (2019) *''Finn the Bird Hero 6: Dimension Crisis'' (2021) (first game developed by Avalanche Software) *''Finn game'' Characters Main *'Finn Neste' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - an anthropomorphic blue jay who is the main protagonist. *'James Cardinal' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - an anthropomorphic Northern cardinal who is Finn's best friend. He is the main protagonist of his spin-off. Supporting *'Gilbert and Diane Neste' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Jennifer Hale, respectively) - Finn's parents. They were both former adventurers. *'Evelynn Peacock' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a peacock who has a love interest in Finn Neste, and eventually she and Finn became a couple in the fourth game, Finn the Bird Hero 4: Year of the Bird. *'Sally Sparrowson' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - Finn's tomboyish friend and James' love interest. *'Blayne and Elisha Cardinal' (voiced by Tom Kenny and Grey Griffin, respectively) - James's parents. *'Nicky Canary' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a canary who TBD. *'Carrie Manakin' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBD *'Tiny Hummer' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a hummingbird who TBD. *'Principal Collin D. Owl' (voiced by Corey Burton) - an owl who is the principal of Finn's school. *'George Toupez' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a toucan who is calm and is the founder of the Bird Tacos. His name is based on George Lopez. *'Dilbert Parrot' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a parrot who, despite his selfishness, cares for his friends. *'The Super Eagle' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a famous eagle superhero. *'Franki Duck' (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a duck who is very stupid, although can be intelligent at times. *'Mr. Steven Craneheart' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a crane who is a teacher at Finn's school. *'Baywatch Seagull' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a seagull who taught Finn how to swim. *'Freddy Woodpecker' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a woodpecker who is a wood chopper. *'Mr. and Mrs. Bawkstein' (also voiced by Jess Harnell and by Russi Taylor, respectively) - two gothic husband and wife hawks who aides Finn. *'Finn Neste/TBD '(voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a future, grown up version of Finn who aids his past self to stop Festor. Antagonists *'Dr. Pinzars' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a anthromorphic evil crab who is the main antagonist. *'Sharkstar' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a shark who is an evil pop star. *'The Whalenator' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a giant anthromorphic Hulk-esque whale. *'Lenny the Lobster' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a lobster who loves to exercise. *'Inkspots Octopus' (voiced by TBD) - an octopus who loves stealing ink. *'Pointy and Anvilhead' (both voiced by Steven Blum) - a duo of mercenary twin sharks. *'Tabitha the Pufferfish' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. *'Dolphers the Dolphin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. *'Festor' (voiced by TBD) - a villainous Blue Jay who TBD, being the main antagonist of the sixth game. Television adaptation In 2013, Warner Bros. confirmed that would get a television adaptation for Cartoon Network. Gallery Logo Character designs Trivia * The game series is inspired by Nintendo's Mario, Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and Collin the Speedy Boy, which Warner Bros. also owns. * Finn the Bird Hero is considered one of the WB Games' family-friendly franchises, the others are Collin the Speedy Boy, The Dinosaur Princess, Bailey the Face Paint Hero, AcmePlay Online, Mark: Time Janitor and soon to be followed by Good Ol' Magic, Howler, Scribblenauts, Veronica, The Sea Legend, The Legacy of Abigail, Fluke, and Croc. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Platformer Category:Franchises Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Video games Category:2006 Category:AT&T